True Lies
by LavenderLou88
Summary: Takes place after the finale episode. Elena visits Stefan's house and they talk about Damon's love for her. Stefan asks Damon a favor, but Damon is not the type to be tamed. Will he agree to Stefan's demands? Or will someone die? ONE-SHOT
1. One Wish

CHAPTER 1

The night air was warm, the sky clear enough to see the stars. Searching for the brightest circle of light, Elena closed her eyes tight and made a wish. She would start out small of course, wish for an entire day without death and destruction, she thought. In the hopes, that one-day her wish would come true and she could be at peace.

As a child, Elena never wished for a new set of rollerblades, or fought for the wishbone at Thanksgiving. Now she had witnessed the unthinkable, and had come face-to-face with what lurked in the woods at night.

Strolling up the cobble stone driveway of the Salvatore boarding house, Elena admired its aging wooden frame, the only constant over the years. She had visited the boarding house many times, but never saw its beauty. Her dress from the Founder's Day parade weighing heavily on her arm, Elena quietly slipped through the front door.

The house was eerily quiet, which Elena had grown accustomed too. Tossing her bag on the leather couch, she jogged up stairs to Stefan's bedroom.

"Stefan." Elena peeked around the door, as Stefan stoked the fire.

"Hey. I didn't even hear you come in."

"I hate to admit it, but I think that the whole vampire-lurking thing is rubbing off." Elena grinned, laying her dress over the chair, feeling Stefan's hand on the small of her back.

"It is one the more better traits. In fact, it maybe the only one."

Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's shoulders, "I take it we are alone tonight."

"I believe we are." Stefan smirked, "Damon ran off after the fire, haven't seen him since."

Elena felt the warmth of the fire as the golden flames dancing along her face. "That was my fault. I may have said something that he didn't agree with."

"Whatever you said must have upset him."

Slipping off her jacket, Elena tossed it on the bed. "Well...after what Isobel said..." Elena muttered as Stefan crossed his arms, "I told him not to make me regret being his friend, for trusting in him and I meant it."

As Stefan turned towards the fire, Elena played nervously with her fingers. "But you know what; let's not talk about this now, okay?"

"No." Stefan eyed the fire, "I think we should talk about it."

Resting her chin on Stefan's shoulder, she ran her fingers through his hair. "Not tonight, okay. I'm sorry that I brought it up."

"No, it's good that you did." Stefan uttered, stepping past her once more.

"Stefan." Elena sighed, as he sat on the bed.

"Katherine was Damon's obsession for centuries." Stefan began, as Elena listened intently, "He fought for her, he killed for her. There is nothing he wouldn't do for Katherine. You seen for yourself…how hard tried to get Katherine from the tomb."

"Well, he loves her." Elena sat beside him, "All he wants is to have her back, and I don't think that's so bad."

"It is bad." Stefan jumped up, "Katherine is gone. She doesn't want anything to do with Damon. A part of Damon realizes that, whether he wants to admit it or not."

"But in a way, that's a good thing Stefan. He might get on with his life and get out of Mystic Falls. Which would be the best for everyone, if you ask me?"

"No Elena, it's not." Stefan swung around, "Damon won't leave Mystic Falls. He will just replace his obsession of Katherine…with you. Don't you see that?"

"I'm not Katherine."

Stefan looked down, "You're right Elena. You may look the same, sound the same, but you are not Katherine. You are so much better. Damon sees that in you, he trusts you he-he loves you."

"But you're forgetting something." Elena whispered, held his cheek, "I love you. Why don't you believe me when I tell you that?"

"It's not that I don't believe you Elena." He held onto her hips, "But I know my brother. He won't stop until he---."

"Enough. No more." Elena pressing her finger to his lips, "We are going to take a break from all this tonight. No more talk about death, peril or betrayal, okay?"

"Elena you know that ---."

"Stefan." She snapped playfully at him, "All I ask is for a one, normal night with my boyfriend is that too much to ask?"

"I guess..." He inched closer to her, "But this isn't over." He uttered as their lips touched sending rush of warmth throughout her body.

"But it is. Because I say it is."She mumbled, tossing his shirt across the room.

Running her hands along his chest, he lifted her effortlessly into his arms. "A little demanding aren't we." He smirked, tugging her t-shirt over her head, revealing her black bra beneath.

"You sound surprised." She smiled sweetly as him as he laid her onto the bed. Biting her lip, she eyed him as he left a trail of kisses along her chest sending a chill throughout her body.

Hovering over her, she caressed his cheek, his blue eyes full of mystery. Her lips pressed passionately against his, Stefan savored the warmth of her petite body against his, the closest to heaven he would ever be.

"You're so beautiful…I can't get enough of you" He breathed, intertwining his fingers with hers. Dragging her fingers along his shoulders, her lips parted, as her body throbbed. Straddling him, her necklace dangling before them, she nibbled lightly on his lip as his hands followed her curves. Making her way down his chest, his fingers lost in her long auburn hair, he closed his eyes.

Rolling over, he held her close, their legs tangled beneath the covers. Running her fingers through his hair, she let out a soft moan as she arched her back. Feeling light kisses along her neck, she closed her eyes once more, as he took her in.


	2. The Favor

CHAPTER 2

Awaking to a clamor downstairs, Stefan gazed down at Elena who was snuggled close under his arm. Kissing her forehead, he carefully slid out from beneath her. Slipping into his black jeans, he froze as Elena shifted beneath the covers. Pausing at the door, Stefan looked at Elena once more before heading down the stairs.

Listening intently, he tiptoed down the hallway towards the parlor where Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Are you just getting in?"

"Ahh Stefan, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't need a babysitter?" He rolled his eyes, "Believe it or not, I can manage to take care of myself."

"Then why am I always left to clean up your messes?" Stefan crossed his arms, "You think in 150-years you would learn not to be reckless."

"Well, that's kind of harsh, isn't it? I'm just having some fun." Damon poured himself another glass of scotch, "I'm sorry that I don't spend my days and nights brooding. Besides, you do that enough for the both of us."

"So, did you find him?"

"Find who, exactly?" Damon flopped down on the leather couch.

"Who you went looking for tonight."

"No not of what you speak." Damon smirked, noticing Elena's book bag beside him.

"Come on Damon. John Gilbert." Stefan stepped in front of his brother, feeling his glare. "You and both know that you couldn't let him walk after he left you to burn in that fire."

"I don't think this is the best time to share my endeavors, given John Gilbert's biological daughter is upstairs." Damon blinked, dangling Elena's book bag from his finger.

"You can't kill him Damon." Stefan told him bluntly, "I won't let you."

"Oh really? Last time I checked, that's not a decision for you to make."Damon leaped from the couch, "However, I am interested to see you try and stop me."

"If you haven't done it already, you won't."

Damon spun around on his foot, "You really want to find out Stefan?" Damon laughed, as he walked past his brother, "Because I am not bluffing. The man has been a thorn in my side since he stepped foot in this town. If he won't go away, I will make him."

"I know the feeling…but if I remember correctly, you tried to kill John Gilbert once, and failed."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that he was the proud owner of a stupid ring? If I did, I would have ripped off his finger and fed it to him before I threw him off the balcony."

"But you didn't. Now he knows who and what you are. What we are."

Damon rolled his eyes, "What I don't get is why you're dead-set on protecting a guy that has proved a number of times that he wants you dead. Care to enlighten me on that Stefan?"

"I'm not saying that John Gilbert isn't an issue. But he's Elena's Father."

Admiring the crystal glass, Damon nodded slightly. "I don't see many family outing or Father-Daughter dances in their future, if you know what I mean? And don't even get me started on Isobel…"

"Why that maybe the truth, it's not our assumption to make. Elena deserves a chance to get to know her father, to get some kind of closure to all that has happened." Stefan gazed up at the moon out the stained glass window.

"Stefan?" A soft voice broke the silence.

"Elena." Damon smirked, seeing Elena standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs in Stefan's t-shirt. "I have to say, I like this look on you."

Stefan glared at his brother, who was staring openly at Elena. "Did we wake you?"

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Your Dad, actually." Damon answered.

"He's not my father." Elena grumbled, as she stepped down the stairs. "Did you find him?" She rubbed her arms, staring questioningly at Damon.

"Uh, no." Damon shook his head, "I actually haven't seen him since he tried to fry me."

Elena narrowed her eyes, as she stepped past them, their eyes follow her every move. "Do you think that he's still in town? Where would he go?" Elena bit her lip, as the Salvatore brothers' studied her face.

"Knowing my luck, I'm sure he's still around..." Damon sighed, pouring himself a glass of blood instead, "What's with the curiosity? Here I thought you would be happy if he skipped town."

Elena shrugged, and looked down at her toes.

"You know what, why you don't head back to bed" Stefan caressed her arm, as she forced a half smile, "I'll be there in a second…"

Damon and Stefan eyed each other as they waited for Elena to disappear up the stairs.

"Fine, I'll keep my distance from Mr. John Gilbert." Damon complained, "You better hope that he doesn't try to kill me again. Next time he won't get off so easily…"


	3. Lies Are Better

CHAPTER 3

Plopping down on the unmade bed, Elena hugged a pillow tight as her eyes became lost in the warm fire. The man she had called her Uncle her entire life was a mystery. He appeared unexpectedly every few years with gifts in tow for Elena and her brother.

Flinging the pillow to the side, she hopped from the bed and scrutinized her reflection. Who was she? Was she really the child of such monsters?

Peering around the door, Stefan watched Elena as she studied her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall. "Can't sleep?" Stefan broke the silence.

"Oh, uh." Elena jumped slightly, turning away from the mirror and the unanswered questions. "Not really. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." She admitted, as she gazed up at the night sky.

Coming up behind her, he slipped his arms around her petite waste. "Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered into her ear, as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Everything that I knew…was a lie." Elena leaned against him, "My parents are dead, and I can't ask them why they kept John Gilbert's secret, if they ever planned on telling me the truth about my birth parents and I'll never know…"

"You know what I think?" He savored her sweet smell, "I think that your parents loved you, and they wanted to protect you from the truth. Sometimes, whether we understand it or not, knowing the truth isn't what we need."

"So lying to me all my life was better?" Elena narrowed her eyes, before stepping past him, "How did that help me? How did that make my life any easier?"

Slipping his hands into his pockets, he watched her gather her things, "You mean lying to you about the fact that your mother choose to give you up and become a vampire? Or that father lives his life hunting down vampires?"

Stopping abruptly, Elena found truth in Stefan's words.

"Nobody wants this life Elena." Stefan told her softly, "This life is not what your parents wanted for you. They wanted more for you than death and darkness." He stepped in front of her, "If anything, their deceit shows how important you were to them, how much they loved you." He lifted her chin, her eyes filled with tears, "You have to hold onto that." He whispered as Elena clung to him, burrowing her face in his chest.


End file.
